Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is a group of lung conditions, including emphysema, chronic bronchitis, and bronchiectasis, which are characterized by largely irreversible airflow obstruction. COPD causes considerable morbidity and mortality. Currently, it represents the fourth leading cause of death in the world, and it is expected to increase both in prevalence and in mortality over the next decades.